Challenges
Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Second Chance All Stars Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Challenge 1 Unnamed Challenge. This was the first challenge, and basically brought people back from the 10 seasons to compete in the same game they did before. Duel 1 20 players from past seasons came back to play "the Duel". See Real World/Road Rules Challenge: The Duel 2 for the format. I didn't keep sufficient information, so no chart is available. Memorable Moments *Maine, arguably physically the weakest competitor, went into several duels and won all of them except the final three one. She took out several strong people, such as Rachelle and Kayleigh. *Mya and Julie, after being chosen for the first duel, both threw immense fits. Rachelle, after losing to Maine, was also very upset at losing to a "weak player". Also, Nikira threw a fit after being chosen for the duel. *Chantel, Kelsy, Jubilee, and Corinne had a strong friendship which led them through the game. *In the final mission, Hayley and Kelsy were tied nearly the whole time. *Chantel's reluctance for physical contact and heights made her apprehensive to do most missions. *Both Jubilee and Corinne's eliminations were very surprising as they were considered the "two strongest people in the game". Duel 2 Same format as the Duel 1. This season brought back 4 people from previous seasons and, in a new twist, four new "rookies" who had never appeared on the show before. *Mady, Daria, Cey, and Adana were never on an original season. They were all cast as Rookies. **Jamee was disqualified from the competition because of repetitive fighting. Memorable Moments *The four rookies, Mady, Adana, Daria, and Cey, were a constant target. In the first challenge which involved voting out people you didn't like based on first impressions, they were the first four out. *In an infamous moment, Jamee, who had taunted "quiet, shy" Lissy since the beginning, provoked her by stealing the hairband her grandmother gave her. Outraged, Lissy physically tried to attack Jamee. Neither were disqualified, although both were given a warning and could not participate in the challenge that day. Later that round, Lissy went into the duel and was eliminated. *After Lissy went home, Jamee then taunted Angelee, who had a similar, but less volatile reaction than Lissy. Jamee was then disqualified and sent home. *Leisa, like Maine in Duel 1, was considered one of the weakest players but survived in two duels against two relatively strong people. *Angelee went into an amazing number of six duels. Despite being considered weak and performing badly in the challenges, she won every single one of them to make it to the finals. *On her original season, Angelee played a dirty game and stirred up as much controversy as possible, so when she made the final 2 and the 18 eliminated contestants got to vote which player deserved an advantage in the final challenge, both she and Izzy were shocked when she received it. The jury's votes were based on the number of duels she won to stay in the game. *Cey won a total of three missions and was considered the strongest rookie, until she was eliminated in a duel against Angelee. *Izzy got second in five missions, frustrating her. In the end, she won the second-to-last mission. Whirlwind *Cikara, Aleah, Tanita, Aeri, and Shayna were never on an original season. They were all casted as Rookies. Rookie Revolution Every single cast member was a rookie, never appearing on a previous season. Gauntlet *Aimee, Kate, Serenity May, Taliya, and Tynai were all cast as rookies. Memorable Moments *Aimee was seen as an alcoholic and was drinking nearly every night. She had several emotional outbursts and was deemed very difficult to tolerate as she could not control her behavior when drunk. *Darcy and Cary had an ongoing feud. Cary also fought with Ellee, while Darcy also had a feud with Panda. *Tynai constantly bullied Taliya because she perceived the latter as "abandoning" the rookies and "sucking up" to the veterans to try to stay in the game. At one point, Tynai manhandled Taliya out of her room. At another point, Tynai physically removes Taliya's mattress and puts it outside. The rivalry continued as Taliya threw Tynai into the elimination round whenever she won, and the two fought nearly every episode. Their rivalry culminated in being pit against each other in an elimination round, in which Taliya came out victorious. *Alejandra fell and broke her leg, though she chose to continue on in the competition with a cast, which prevented her from competing in a mission at one point. She was soon eliminated in an elimination round against Alissa. *Kayleigh and Arabela, who had worked together in the past and been in the final two on All Stars, initially started off the season on uncertain terms and opposite alliances. The tension came to a head with an argument between the two, but they soon made up and formed a secret alliance. However, later in the game, Arabela felt Kayleigh was manipulating her and berated her. *Panda surprised everyone by winning two missions of her own, despite being seen as the weakest player. *In a shocking turn of events, the house was able to get Hayley and her good friend and strong competitor Jubilee into an early elimination round. Hayley eventually sent Jubilee home. *Darcy was a manipulator who used her alliance to her advantage. At one point, she convinces the house to vote in Bryanna (her good friend) into the elimination with her, as Bryanna was the person she thought she had the best chance to beat. Later, she uses her alliance with Alayna and Taliya to vote in fellow alliance-mate (but strong competitor) Ellee into the elimination round, shocking everyone and causing a screaming match between her and Ellee. *At the final 4, Hayley won the mission and got to choose who was safe from the elimination round. She shocked everyone by choosing Taliya to be safe, which infuriated Darcy who assumed she would be safe. Darcy and Hayley ended up having a huge fight over the decision. *The final 5 mission consisted of the players' mothers showing up and performing in the mission with them. Seeing her mother causes homesickness for Taliya, who almost quits, but she decides to stay in the game.